Valley of the Ancients
by zzetta13
Summary: Lara starts off on a new adventure. The Tomb Raider isn't doing it for the money, she doesn't need it. Her pay is for the opportunity to discover history, even with the danger she may encounter. Story contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tomb Raider**_

 _ **Valley of the Ancients: Part 1**_

 _ ****************** Cusco ****************_

Here she was in South American, the city of Cusco to be exact...

This city was not a small place by any means. With its multitude of people, animals, and other living things, the municipality ranked within the top ten most populated areas in the country of Peru.

Looking out across the rooftops from her hotel room it seemed hard to imagine that this place, at one time, had been the capital of the ancient _Inca Empire_.

Anyway, even with the markets, restaurants, tourist shops and everything else, there were still plenty of historical places to visit, as well as other venues of interest, but more to the point, Lara hadn't come here for pleasure, relaxation, or sight-seeing. No, her trip to Peru was more in line with a commitment. She'd come here to complete an assignment.

Lara Croft ( _treasure hunter and gatherer of historical artifacts and knowledge_ ), had been enlisted to travel to these parts. She had been funded by a group of individuals, a select group...a secret group. They had sent a representative to present to her a request, a plea, and if necessary to beg. That person was someone that she knew...his name was Byron, Byron Platt.

Byron had told Lara that the group he spoke for had come to be the retainer of a map, a treasure map. He described that they had come to possess an ancient document which revealed the location of the "ciudad sagrada de oro"...( _Sacred City of Gold_ , _or_ _El Dorado_ ).

Now of course in the chronicles of treasure hunting, El Dorado was one of the most famously recognized hidden places of all time. Never found, never revealed, it had been said that the undiscovered city was only a myth, a legend, a fable. Lives had been lost searching for it, and people had gone mad trudging through the jungle. However, one thing was for certain, the idea of discovering a place so rich, so incredible, so astounding, never fell short of some peoples' interest.

Anyway, Lara knew Byron. She knew that he was an amateur archaeologist, had been for years. They had begun a correspondence some time ago (over the internet). They had even met up a couple of times in different parts of the world. She also knew, without letting on, that he was a big fan of hers, almost embarrassingly so.

Anyway, she listened to his story and although she viewed it with humor, at first ( _she was skeptical_ ), she really didn't brush it off completely.

( _How many times had she heard stories like this before? How many wild goose-chases had she been a party to in her younger years? More than she cared to count. Still, she had been willing to listen to him and reach her own conclusion. She accepted the endeavor_ )

Lara retained her commitment even though something later she found out, through separate means _(she had an inside ringer, an informant_ ), that there wasn't just one group involved, one sole organization interested in this venture; it was a conglomerate of several. Various groups had joined together. Nonetheless she had agreed to take on the assignment. She allowed her services to be garnered.

Now, in agreeing to this undertaking, she wasn't doing it for monetary gain. It was more for sport...adventure, a sense of service to humanity. Any earnings she may acquire from this operation would be donated to charity or any other number of worthy causes. Lara didn't need to profit. Her family wealth was more than she could spend in ten lifetimes.

Anyway, although her name was well known around some social structures, it was still mostly unknown to many a group outside the circle of serious archaeology. And that's how she liked it. Lara enjoyed her private life. She dodged the spotlight as must as possible, preferring to socialize mostly at public gatherings and group events which sponsored of some kind of humanitarian effort. Still, here she was in Cusco, Peru.

 _ ************* Getting Started-Day 1 ************_

Lara had been instructed by Byron that she was to meet up with an individual who would lead her in finding the path to the lost riches of Paititi. Her contact was named Amelia, Amelia Sanchez, and Lara would be able to recognize this person by a red colored "A" upon their jacket.

The treasure hunter/archaeologist was looking out of her hotel window now, waiting for this person. She was equipped and ready to go. She thought that she might garner a glimpse of whoever her contact may be before they made it to her hotel.

Looking skyward she could see that the morning was sunny and bright. It might turn out to be a nice day, even if her contact never made an appearance, which did happen sometimes.

Anyway looking out of the window down at the street she noticed a person waiting to cross on the opposite side. This individual was wearing a dingy colored yellow jacket, and even from her position in the window Lara could see that there was an crimson "A" on it. Still, there was something confusing. The individual was male, it was a guy. Lara had been of the mindset that "Amelia" suggested that her contact would be female. Not that she was being judgmental or anything ( _by now the Tomb-Raider, as she was often referred to, prided herself on rarely being surprised. She tried to plan for every outcome. In her chosen field it worked in her favor to always be ready_ ). Still, she turned away from the window and waited for the knock on her door. It wasn't long in coming. She opened it...

"BYRON...?"

For the second time, in less than a minute, the seasoned archaeologist had been startled.

"...What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lara," Byron Platt spoke. He stood just outside in the hallway.

( _Byron was around the age of twenty-seven at this time while Lara was around thirty_ )

"You didn't think that I was going to let you begin this adventure without me, did you?" He smiled.

Lara hesitated for a moment. She waited before giving him an answer.

"Well," she said, "I didn't know what was in store for me today. However to be honest, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you. You hadn't spoken of joining this little expedition before."

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tomb Raider**_

 _ **Valley of the Ancients: Part 2**_

 _ **************** On the Trail ****************_

The worn dirt road was rough, but why shouldn't it be? Had it ever been said that trudging through the jungles of east Peru would be easy, of course not. In fact, in all of her travels she had never heard anyone say that traversing through any jungle would be easy. Even sitting in a rugged all-terrain vehicle, as she was, Lara's rump was taking a beating. Still, the Tomb Raider was used to this kind of treatment. Dealing with the bumps and bruises was nothing new. Even this kind of treatment was favored over some of the high-class dinners she'd been to.

Lara often times preferred the ruggedness of the jungle, or desert, or even the mountains rather than the association of some people.

Sweating, being bitten by bugs and/or even her skin being ripped open by thorns and sharp grasses was more tolerable over some of the high-browed stares and the snooty looks she was given sometimes (she really was her father's child).

Anyway, Lara accepted the discomforts of her craft. One could not do this kind of work, even as a hobby, and refuse to accept the difficulties. Even still, when in nature, the archeologist always prepared as best she could.

Now, riding as passenger in an open-aired jeep was better than walking, even if the driver be a madman. Byron Platt, his wasn't the smoothest ride she'd ever had.

Lara dodged a leafy branch just as it swung over the top of the windshield. She looked over at her associate in this endeavor ( _at about the same time Byron glanced over at her_ ). She smiled, giving him that pretty, white teethed, broad grin. He smiled back. She never let on that she thought he was driving like a maniac ( _even though the death-grip she had on the roll-bar should have given him a hint_ ). Turning her head Lara looked back to the rear seat. Her eyes focused on Amelia Sanchez. She could see that the jungle guide was being bounced around as much as she, maybe more. They may get killed before ever reaching the outlying area of the hidden city. Not that she hadn't been there before, she had.

Lara had come to this region years ago. She'd been accompanied, at that time, by her acquaintance and dear friend Jonah Maiava. They had had quite the adventure. They had faced death many times, and, had saved the world. Of course saving the world to Lara was much like getting up in the morning and brushing her teeth. She didn't view the things that she did as spectacular.

( _Lara believed in a greater..."Conscious Good", a "Universal Morality" or "Cosmic Righteousness". She didn't believe that the "Scales of Justice" were necessarily balanced. She felt that between the measures of good and evil the edge always tilted in good's favor. It may only be a slight advantage but sometimes that was all that was needed. Lara believed that there was something up in the heavens looking out for us, watching out for humanity. If there hadn't been, then we would have definitely destroyed ourselves by now. Still, Lara believed that there was no one faith, no single religion which had all the answers_ )

Anyway, here she was again, on the road to Paititi. Byron Platt was certain that he'd been given a treasure map. The organization that he was working for had given him the confidence that he was on the right path...and, what were her thoughts about Amelia Sanchez...? Well she wasn't sure about that fellow. He was quiet most of the time, and rarely smiled ( _was he mistrusting of her?_ ).

Lara knew that she must stay vigilant. There was no dropping her guard or getting comfortable. The jungle would show no mercy for anyone waking up in the morning with their throat cut. The Tomb Raider was back in the wild, and as such, had to be just as wild.

 _ **************** Suspicions ****************_

After driving as far as their vehicle could carry them, Lara, Byron and Amelia stowed the jeep in some bushes, doing their best to conceal it, and then continued their journey on foot.

Their backpacks filled with the supplies they'd need, the three headed off in what was said to be the path of the hidden city. Still, Lara knew they were going in the wrong direction. With Amelia in the lead, she was wondering what the "jungle guide" was up to. However, she stayed quiet for now. They traversed another ten miles before they came to a stop and the Peruvian said that they needed to make camp for the night. Lara had questions, but she held her tongue. Calling Byron aside she quietly voiced her concern.

"Byron, are you sure about this guy? How well did you check him out?"

Her associate looked at her.

"Well enough," he answered. "He supposed to be one of the best, and comes highly recommended. Why?"

"I don't know," Lara didn't want to lay all of her cards on the table, not yet anyway. "He just seems a bit questionable is all..."

"Well, is it because he doesn't like you," Byron asked?

"Doesn't like me, what?"

"Yeah...He told me in the lobby of the hotel after meeting you. He has some concerns."

"Well it goes both ways," Lara answered. "I've been on many treasure hunts, and sometimes there are bodies found, and they aren't all ancient...get my meaning?"

Of course Byron understood.

"Lara don't worry...Amelia is trustworthy, I guarantee it. Besides, there are two of us, so it's two against one."

He turned to look at the man as he swung his sharp machete clearing a wider campsite for them, and then he turned back to Lara.

"And too, you've got me to protect you," he said. He raised he arm and flexed his bicep. "With pythons like these bet I could scare the life out'ta real pythons in this jungle." He smiled at her.

"I feel so safe," Lara said with a touch of sarcasm.

It was oblivious to her that her "protector" hadn't noticed the tone of humor in her response.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tomb Raider**_

 _ **Valley of the Ancients: Part 3**_

 _ *************** Tomb Radar ****************_

 _Day-Two in the Jungle..._

Call it instinct, intuition, or just the primal desire to survive...Lady Croft had it in abundance...

The wilderness, the wild country...jungles, forests, mountain ridges, caves, underground dwellings and yes, tombs, they were nearly a second home to Lady Croft. She could feel things, sense things. She knew when something wasn't right...and, she knew how to stay alive.

Lara awoke in the Peruvian wilds the next morning and looking around she found that her two comrades, Byron and Amelia, were gone. That was odd...not being that they were gone, when nature calls there was plenty of jungle out there for one to relieve themself. However, what was surprising to her was that she hadn't been awakened by anyone moving about. What was that old saying, " _slept with one eye open",_ which Lara did, not literally, but she rarely let herself get caught unaware of things. Even the slightest movement would have garnered her attention. If one of her associates would have twitched during the night, she would have certainly known about it. That is, unless she'd been drugged?...Had she?

Lara's head was swimming a little. There was an irritating throb that shouldn't be there. Still, it didn't make sense. Had their jungle guide slipped something into her meal the night before? They had all eaten from the same pot of food, prepared by Amelia, so why hadn't the two of them been affected? Also, if his plan had been to do away with her, then murder would have been a bit more permanent...wouldn't it?

The Tomb Raider was a bit confused. She began to rub at the nagging in her temple. Just at this time she heard someone coming through the thick undergrowth. Not taking her eyes off of the jungle Lara reached down to what she expected to be an empty holster. However, perplexed again, she found that it wasn't empty. She still had her weapon. Amelia hadn't disarmed her, why?

Lara retrieved her firearm. She swung it up into position. In two seconds a form came up through the jungle foliage, it was husky, it was a man, it was Amelia. He stopped suddenly, surprised to see her awake, armed and ready. He was alone.

"Ahhh...Miss Croft. I see that you are arisen. Don't shoot me please," he said with a chuckle, he could speak English, yet with a heavy accent. He smiled.

"Where is Byron...?"

That was the first question to come from Lara's mouth.

Amelia relaxed his machete, but that meant nothing. She didn't relax her 9mm.

"Don't worry, I took care of him," he said with a little snicker in his voice.

"I'll ask again, but the third time comes with a bullet."

Amelia could see that there was no humor in her tone.

"Where's Byron?"

The smile left her jungle guide's face.

"Miss Croft, may we sit?"

She motioned that it was OK. He sat crossed-legged down on the ground.

"Won't you join me?"

Lara sat, but her weapon remained upholstered.

"Miss Croft, I must tell you something, a story. I knew that you were coming. Yes, I knew well in advance of your arrival. I had been given this information from some of the people of my tribe."

He paused here a moment setting his machete aside.

"The map which has been shown to me by yourself and Mr. Byron is a good one. Not the ancient original but a decent copy. Too, it has all of the identifiable marks of the eastern Peru jungle. Still, it has not the actual location of Paititi," he paused, "but I'm sure that you already knew that."

He was right. She'd known from the beginning that it was wrong. However, her curiosity had caused her to purse this endeavor, to follow it to its end.

He continued...

"Actually it was to bring you here. Your mission isn't Paititi Miss Croft, but it is in the United States. Our brothers to the north find themselves in...how do you say...a predicament. There is a treasure hidden away up there, a sacred treasure. And it must remain hidden."

Lara relaxed her Heckler & Koch USP Match (pistol) at this time.

"And you want me to steer the people who hired me away from it," Lara asked?

Amelia regained his smile.

"No, actually I want you to help them find it," he said.

END PART 3


End file.
